Ginny's Love Journey
by jra923
Summary: HG compliant poem, told in Ginny's POV. It tells about her journey to life and love of one Harry James Potter.


A/N: Well, another poem, but this time, this is Ginny's POV, her account in poetry form, of how her feelings for Harry evolved... Hope you like it, and as usual, comments, review and violent reactions are accepted. Toodles!!

ETA: I cannot fix the formatting here at FF. I don't know, but I have tried so many times to arrange the format in an aesthetic way, but!!! Gah!! Grrrr! So, I just Italized it, alternately, to recognize the breaks/cut in each stanza... Sorry!

**  
Ginny's Love Journey**

_I can still vividly remember,_

_The first glimpse I had of you ever._

_Alone, shy, a little bit uncertain,_

_What to do and which path you'll be takin'._

_When Forge & Gred told us it's you,_

_I told myself, I have to know you!_

_Oh! I was so utterly hero-struck!_

_It felt like being run by a truck!_

_Harry Potter, the famous Boy-Who-Lived,_

_From the Dark Lord he had us saved._

_Oh! How I love to see more of you,_

_But Mum said it's not wise to do,_

_Ogling and pointing is not nice to do,_

_'Coz you are not something from the zoo._

I was very excited when I have known,

That you are now a friend of Ron.

I kept asking him about you, I got to know.

What things do you like, with my face a-glow!

Annoying him, every hour of everyday,

I just can't set my curiosity at bay.

Then one day at The Burrow, you came,

I knew from then on, things are not the same,

The nosy, normally, never-shut-up girl,

Became the shy, tongue-tied, clumsy girl.

Knocking things, cheeks turning reddish,

And putting elbows onto the butter dish.

That's a new habit, one I have acquired,

Whenever you are around, I just feel so wired!

_My hero-worship had grown exceedingly,_

_When you have rescued me from a damn diary!_

_Yeah, infatuation, crush, I had it soooo bad!_

_You can tell how badly, just read my valentine card._

_But then, one incident undone it all for me,_

_Made me see, you don't feel that way towards me._

_You have never even considered that,_

_To be your partner to the ball is all I want._

_You looked elsewhere, you know, girls all abound,_

_While I am here, beside you, waiting, just around._

_Yeah, that has struck me, and that's when I knew,_

_I have to move on, try to find someone new._

_Hermione told me, give it up, just let go, let it be_

_Relax, show the real me, then maybe you'll notice me._

And I think it worked, it has made you see,

You began to notice, and appreciate me.

We have so much in common, now I can see,

It takes one to know one, we fit to a T!

Annoying Ron or Hermione, it is always a laugh!

The game of Quidditch, we can never have enough!

Wit, humor, (though sometimes cruel), we both have.

Can this lead a way; show the path to have your love?

Yeah, I took the effort to find somebody new,

Twice I tried and I failed, 'coz deep inside me I knew.

There is no one else for me but you,

And there's nothing more that I can do.

_Remember that moment, the first time we kissed,_

_Because of a game we won, that you have missed._

_And the look on my prat-of-a brother's face,_

_I will never forget, it would be hard to erase._

_That's when I knew that you love me too,_

_Yes! Finally, we're together, I am your boo!_

_And even though there was a moment back then_

_For a stupid, noble reason, I have to let you go again._

_Things are a bit uncertain; it's a dark time we're facing,_

_Still I hold on, still I believe, my hope, unwaivering._

_Trusting, that what we have can see you through,_

_You, me, our love, so simple, but pure and true._

And now all those things are all behind us,

Yes, the darkness is over, it has come to pass.

It is a new dawn, a new start, a new beginning,

Although some things are never changing.

As I looked back to my life's journey

One simple truth arises from the many.

I worshiped and admired The Boy-Who-Lived,

Because of his fame, and the Dark ones he's defeated.

He did it for his peers, friends and even foes indeed,

Fought for what is right, stood-up for what he believed.

But I have come to cherish The-Man-Who-Love,

Who gave me his heart, the greatest gift I could have.

Now I-am-the-woman-who's-gonna-marry-the-man

He has conquered my heart; Well, nobody else can.

EL FIN (That's all, All is well.)


End file.
